


A Bit of Pain and Pleasure

by Hexus0017



Series: A Bit of Pain and Pleasure [1]
Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Corporal Punishment, M/M, Spanking, Underage - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-06-13
Updated: 2014-06-17
Packaged: 2018-02-04 12:16:31
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 3
Words: 9,990
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1778812
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hexus0017/pseuds/Hexus0017
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Set in the 1960's. Reiner is a popular, young jock who is punished and comforted  by Coach Shadis during his lunch period. Bertolt also gives Reiner a different kind of comforting. Please read the tags.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> The first two chapters are centered around Shadis and Reiner. Chapter 3 will be all about Bertolt/Reiner.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Was originally going to make chapters 1 and 2 just one long chapter but decided against it in the end.

“BRAUN! WHAT THE HELL DO YOU THINK YOU’RE DOING?!”

“Coach! I wasn’t doing anything I swear I— ow!“ Reiner yelped as Shadis roughly tugged him up by the ear. “Coach that hurts! What gives!”

Pulled away from his lunch table, Reiner watched as the faces of his friends and teammates faded further and further away. Within minutes they had become nothing but small specs in the distance as Reiner struggled to keep up with the intimidating man's pace.

“Coach stop! Where are we going?!” Reiner yelled.

Yet Shadis remained eerily silent as he dragged the husky boy down the main hallway of Titan High and rounded the corner to his office. Closing the door and pulling down the shutters, Coach Shadis released the young jocks ear and stood before him, an angry scowl plastered on his face.

“I saw what you did there Braun, don’t think I didn't!” Shadis yelled. 

“What?! I-I didn't do anything!” Reiner said, fumbling for words. 

“Do you think I’m god damn stupid or fucking blind?!”

“N-No, of course not, I—“

“You're going to get punished just the way I got it back when I was your age. Your ass is about to get a good beating young man” Shadis said.

“What?! Y-You mean like a spanking?!"

“Precisely"

Reiner's jaw fell open, practically hit the floor as he tried to wrap his mind around it all. Coach Shadis couldn't be serious. Could he? "Aww come on coach, I’m too old for that kind of stuff!” Reiner begged. 

"Braun, I've told you you've been in needed of a serious attitude adjustment lately. Now I’ve been going easy on you up until now, but I will not have one of my players throwing food under my watch. You act like a little boy in my presence, you get treated like one.”

Reiner's face paled. “But sir, it wasn't me!“

"Oh really Braun? Then who was it?" Shadis challenged.

Reiner bit his lip in frustration. A confession sounded so appealing: he could tell Shadis it'd been Connie, not him. Then all of this would be over. But Reiner Braun was no snitch; he had his pride and honor to uphold to both himself and his teammates. "I-I don't know sir" he replied.

Shadis raised a hand for silence. He'd heard enough of Reiner's protests. “I don’t want to hear anymore, Braun. I won’t put up with my seniors causing this kind of trouble in my school.” Shadis said. With an air of finality he planted himself in his office chair.

“Sir, please just listen to me. I wasn't the one who threw the milk, I swear.” Reiner pleaded.

“Boy, don’t piss me off more. I want you to strip to your drawers and take this punishment like a man. Or would you prefer if I called your parents and let them know what happened?” Shadis threatened.

Reiner blood ran cold. He couldn't believe this. With the coaches word over his, Reiner knew his parents would kill him if they found out about his troublesome antics. He couldn't have that, but the idea of getting spanked like a little boy didn't exactly appeal to him either. Reiner recalled they last time he'd been given a spanking, at the budding age of 12. A curse word had slipped from his lips after church, in which his father proceeded to take him home and beat his butt black and blue. At 18 years old the thought of going over another lap again filled him with mix of emotions.

“Coach, come on” Reiner pleaded.

“Don’t make me tell you again boy! Strip!”

Not wanting to get his parents in the mix of all this, Reiner reluctantly obeyed.

While he'd stripped down plenty before in the locker room with Shadis present, this time felt  different. The fact the coaches attention lay solely on him caused him feel oddly self-conscious. Something about stripping in front of his coach while an angry glare bore into him made Reiner revert back to the shy little boy he once was. A feeling of dread and all too familiar nostalgia lay in the pit of Reiner’s stomach as he tugged his shirt up over his head. He removed his shoes, socks, then pants at a sluggish pace; anything to prolong his punishment.

Standing in a pair of white briefs, Reiner shivered as the frigid office air hit his exposed skin. He looked down at the floor with shame before giving a nervous glance back to his coach. A stone cold face stared back as his coach and mentor simply patted his lap in indication for him to come over.

Releasing a shaky breath, Reiner made his way toward Shadis and sprawled himself upon the mans firm lap. With nothing but the old, worn-out carpet overruling his vision, Reiner’s body shook in anticipation.  He hadn't been punished like this in a long time and it terrified him of what lay in store.

Shadis gave a small frown to the boy situated upon his lap. He observed Reiner's stiff and trembling frame beneath him. While he wanted to teach the boy a lesson, his intention had never been to outright scare him. So offering up the only form of consolation thinkable, he laid a heavy hand on Reiner’s underwear clad bottom. He rubbed the fleshy mounds up and down in a rhythmic fashion, starting with the left cheek and then proceeding to the right. All the while he whispered soothing words to the boy across his lap.

After a moment of allowing the boy to compose himself Shadis spoke.

“You know why I have to do this, right Braun?” 

“Y-Yes sir” Reiner nodded. Yet his actions betrayed his words. His figure flinched as Shadis pulled the waistband of his briefs up, exposing another small inch of skin to the cool air. With no wrinkles to disrupt the smoothed surface of the fabric, Reiner's tight-fitting briefs gave the illusion he possessed a perfectly white, perfectly spankable bubble butt.

Shadis gave his students rear end one final rub down before raising a hand high in the air. “Good. Then let’s begin.”

SLAP!

A shrill cry spilled from Reiner's lips as a fury of heat and pain erupted across the plains of his ass. The first spank had enough force to cause Reiner's entire body further along his coach's sturdy thighs. If he'd forgotten how it felt to get a spanking before, that first slap caused all the memories to come flooding back. An unpleasant experience lay in store for him. He clenched his cheeks as the sting of Shadis hand set in through the thinly layered material of his briefs.

The spanks rained down quick and deliberate. Since Reiner was the star quarterback and had to set a good example for his teammates, Shadis had made up his mind. Reiner's punishment was going to be thorough, so thorough they would never have this problem again. He was going to make sure the big blonde in his lap was reduced to tears. After all when it came to punishments like this, Shadis’ had a tenacious philosophy: boys like Reiner weren't truly sorry until he witnessed tears streaking down their cheeks. With a clear goal in mind, Shadis increased the speed and strength of his strikes, giving the blonde a set of rapid fire slaps to his brief covered butt.

As Reiner endured the last of Shadis spanks, he was roughly tugged upwards, signaling the end of his punishment. Or so he thought. Even though he could feel the lingering sting in his ass, Reiner went lax as he regained his footing. But only for a second.

“Come here boy.” Shadis commanded as he hooked a finger beneath the burly blonde's waistband and tugged him forward. "We're not done yet"

A overwhelming sense of fear and dismay crashed into Reiner like a freight train. Tears began to well up in his eyes as Shadis' course of action became all too apparent. He didn't have it in him to believe it. Shadis wasn't about to spank Reiner Braun, the beloved quarterback and popular jock on his bare ass was he?

“Coach please” Reiner begged. Mortification and a sense of doom shrouded over him as he watched his coach place those powerful hands on his waist.

Hooking both thumbs beneath the waistband, Shadis tugged Reiner’s briefs to his knees.

To preserve what little modesty he had left, Reiner made to cover his privates while he felt his cheeks burn red. Yet almost as quick as his hands came up his coach slapped them away.

“Hand’s at your sides. I've seen all you boys change plenty of times, there's nothing there I haven’t seen before.” Shadis said as he drew Reiner’s underwear down to his ankles. “Step out”

Reiner did as commanded and stepped out, staring at the briefs lying on the floor. They seemed to stare back at him, mock and tease him as the sound of Shadis patting his knee rang in his ears. Silently, Reiner complied. He felt his hairless thighs rub up against the rough fabric of Shadis shorts.

Looking down at Reiner’s now bared butt, Shadis took in the full view. Though he'd seen his student's naked form plenty from the window of his office, he'd never taken a good look it. It challenged the width of Shadis' own massive hand. He also noticed how the boy’s bottom held quite a bit of solid muscle due to the intense training football demanded. Although he noticed the bit of fat that bounced around when Reiner made to situate himself comfortably on his lap, Shadis could tell the muscular boy put in his all when it came to the physical demands of football. He noted with amusement the pink hue his student's backside had already taken on, as well as the charming mole located at the center of the boy’s left cheek.

Knowing that Reiner would be even more nervous now that he had bared himself for the first time, Shadis laid his left hand on Reiner’s lower back, his right on the boy’s bare butt. The method of relaxation remained the same: he gently massaged the stiff muscles of Reiner’s lower back and rubbed the warmed flesh of his student's rump. Even though Shadis would never admit to it, he had a soft spot for the boy across his lap as well as the rest of the players on the team. He considered them like the sons he never had and would do anything in his power to keep them on the right path. If a good over-the-knee spanking is what it took to keep his quarterback in line then so be it.

Feeling the muscles beneath his touch relax, Shadis stopped in his ministrations and lifted his hand high into the air.

SLAP!

The sound of skin hitting skin and a howl of pain ripped through the silence of the office.

Shadis began sending down a hail of spanks onto Reiner’s pink butt with no signs of letting up. The slaps came down fast and hard.

Reiner noted how Shadis’ spanks began to hurt a lot more now that he didn’t have the protection of his briefs.

As the punishment continued Shadis observed how Reiner’s backside slowly turned from pink to a rosy red; the mounds of flesh under him would ripple just a little as the boys rear absorbed every spank. After assaulting the middle section of his students globes constantly his hand was beginning to tire, so Shadis decided to switch his attack plan. He slowed the pace and alternated between each cheek, made sure that his hand left not even a centimeter exposed. He wanted the lad under him to feel the full burn set in before having to deal with it once again.

Thankful that the coach had slowed down just a bit Reiner clenched his teeth and shut his eyes tight as he endured his punishment. Feeling like he could do nothing but clench his cheeks uselessly Reiner silently prayed that the torture would be over soon. Shadis’s rough and heavy hand was lighting a fire on Reiner's young, perky glutes. It felt like Shadis hand held the same temperature as that of an iron, in turn letting that hotness burn into Reiner’s ass.

SLAP! SLAP! SLAP! SLAP!

Another 20 or so spanks burned themselves into Reiner’s bare ass. To finish off the punishment Shadis raised his knee up so that Reiner could fall farther down the expense of his thighs. He placed a hand on Reiner’s side holding him in place because he knew he was going to squirm (every student did). Making sure that the sensitive curve of his skin clearly stretched Shadis paused before beginning his final assault.

SLAP! SLAP! SLAP! SLAP!

“Ahhh!” Reiner hollered at the unexpected intensity of the slaps as they burned their way into the sensitive parts of his skin.

As a reaction, Reiner began to squirm wildly in his coach's grip, tried desperately to avoid the spanks. But to no avail: each slap hit its mark while Shadis held him firmly in place. All of Reiner’s squirming around had caused unwanted friction as his penis continuously rubbed up against Shadis’s thighs. He could feel his cock getting harder and harder as the seconds wore on, his ass getting hotter and hotter.

After administering 20 slaps to each respective cheek Shadis rested his palm on Reiner’s bum, rubbing circles into the stinging flesh. He gave the boy’s bottom a couple of light pats as an indication that his punishment was over.

Reiner felt as a firm set of hands grasped at his sides and lifted him up. He let out a sight of relief at the realization his punishment ceased. He didn't even care about his naked form or how his aching member pointed straight out. He frowned up at Shadis as a lonely streaked down his face.

“Now, I want you to put your hands behind your head and stand in the corner. Don’t even _think_ about rubbing that ass of yours: Just stand there and think about what you’ve done. I'l be right back.” Shadis said as he nudged Reiner to the corner and closed the door behind him.

Reiner sniffed as he obeyed the coach’s orders; closed his eyes as he tried to distract himself from the pain in his rear.

Reiner began feeling his resolve crumble as minute by minute he stood staring at the same white bricked pattern. The steady tick of the clock beat heavy through the silence. While he'd proudly managed to (mostly) keep himself from crying during the ordeal, his ass still radiated a ferocious amount of heat. 'Should I risk a quick rub?' he thought. Coach Shadis hadn’t come back in a while, or so it felt like. If he did, it would have to be quick. So After looking over his shoulder and seeing no one approaching, Reiner let his hands fall to their sides. He then cupped each of his reddened cheek and rubbed them furiously. A low moan sprung from deep within his throat as he massaged the abused flesh. He savored in the minute relief as he felt a small amount of the sting leave his body. While he wished he could stand there all day until his pain was gone, he reluctantly brought his hands back up. He refused to be caught in the act by Shadis.

Little did Reiner know Shadis had already caught him; witnessed the whole thing.

The blonde was blissfully unaware of a small camera hanging inconspicuously in the corner of the wall. Shadis had installed the device himself a couple of years back after a futile attempt to steal his belongings. After using it as security purposes for a number of years Shadis finally decided to use it as a tool for his player’s punishment. He'd devised a system: By placing the punished player directly opposite the corner of the camera, he kept his players from noticing the small device. He did this to test his players, see if they possessed the loyalty to follow his words. He made sure the first punishment was hard enough for his players to have the urge to rub. Often times, many players failed outright or noticed the camera too late before they were subjected for further punishment. Watching Reiner’s display in a separate room, Shadis heart deflated in disappointment at the sight of his quarterback failing to follow his instructions just like everyone else. After waiting long enough, Shadis exited the room and made his way back to his office.

Hearing the door open, Reiner let out a sigh of relief that the coach had come back and his punishment was finally going end. Still, he kept his back turned until his coach gave the order to turn.

Making his way around toward his desk, Shadis stared at the boys back in disappointment.

“Ok Braun, that’s enough. Turn around.”

Reiner let his hands fall to his sides and turned around to face his coach.

“You didn’t put your hands down or rub that ass of yours while I was away did you?” Shadis questioned.

“No sir” Reiner said.

Coach Shadis let out a sad sigh. “Are you absolutely sure of that Reiner?”

Reiner’s face scrunched up for a moment as he fought with himself of whether he should tell Shadis the truth or not. “Yes sir, I’m sure.”

Shadis stepped up to the boy, towering over him and laid both hands on Reiner’s shoulders. “Son, I know you’re lying to me” Shadis said.

“Coach I’m not lying, I promise.” Reiner said.

“Look right up there" Shadis said, pointing toward the camera in the corner of the room. "I saw the whole thing. You can stop the act now.” 

Upon seeing the small electronic device, Reiner’s heart stopped. Holy crap, Shadis had seen the whole thing! Reiner began to fear for his life and his abused butt at having not only disobeyed his coach but lied to him too. What was he going to do now?


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Savila is a plant used to help heal cuts and burns.

Being turned back around, Shadis looked down at him, sadness in his eyes. “I’m disappointed in you Braun. I would have expected this from the other players but not from you.”

Reiner felt shame and sadness well up in his chest for disappointing his coach. Shadis had always treated him fairly and placed an incredible amount of faith and trust in him both on and off the field. He viewed his intimidating yet encouraging coach as a fatherly figure, trying to emulate the coach’s strength and discipline to make him proud. But now he had gone and screwed everything up.

Looking down at Reiner, Shadis gave one final empathetic look of sadness to the student before him. Reiner’s golden eyes and Shadis’s green eyes met for a moment. Then in an instant Shadis’s face quickly formed into one of pure, unfiltered rage.

“Hands above your head you little shit! Give me 200 squats! NOW! Shadis screamed.

Not having to be told twice, Reiner began to do squats in his birthday suit in front of the coach.

“Faster, Braun, faster! I wanna see that red ass of yours kiss the carpet! Do you hear me?!” Coach bellowed.

Reiner’s face scrunched up in pain as he felt his stinging ass hit the carpeted floor every couple of seconds. He could already feel the familiar burning creeping up in his thighs. He felt his semi-erect cock bounce up and down, hitting his stomach and the floor as he continued his punishment.

After a lot of grunting and screaming, Reiner had finished his 200 squats. His legs felt like jello and his butt was on fire. But before he even had time to stand up straight, a hand had wrapped around his bicep pulling him forward.

“You think you’re punishment is over?! We’re just getting started!” Shadis screamed as he pulled the naked boy over his lap once again. After hooking his leg over Reiner’s to make sure he didn’t try to stand up he opened the drawer to his desk.

Inside were an assortment of tools he had used to punish his students over the years. After mulling over the contents inside  Shadis pulled out two items: a metal ruler and a wooden hairbrush.

Reiner wondered why in the world the coach had decided to open up his desk drawer in the midst of punishing him until he felt something wooden glide over his burning rear. He eyes nearly popped out of his sockets as he looked back to see Shadis rubbing a wooden hairbrush over his rear end.

“Coach, please no! I’m sorry!” Reiner pleaded.

Panicking, he began to buck up and down, side to side in his coach's lap. His efforts gave little results though as he felt his coach’s firm hand grasped ahold of his side to keep him in place.

“Stop your squirming boy before I decide to give you extra!” Shadis bellowed.

Not wanting to further his punishment, Reiner willed his body to stay still.

Closing his eyes tight he braced himself for the worst as he heard the swish of the brush. Unfortunately the first spank landed on the sensitive part of his rear, caused a silent cry to spill from Reiner’s lips. Shadis continued to wallop the boy’s bottom until imprints of the brush were beginning to form on his ass. Using the same method as before Shadis completely exposed and stretched the sensitive skin of Reiner’s ass to blister his butt at a frightening pace.

Reiner let out a small whimper as the pain in his butt increased twofold. “Coach, I’m sorry! Please stop, it hurts!”

Screeching to a halt Shadis turned Reiner’s face up towards him. “You think this hurts now boy? You can’t begin to imagine what I have in store for you.”

With that message left to scare the complete shit out of his student, Shadis raised Reiner’s butt further upwards and resumed beating the sensitive skin. Reiner could feel the tears beginning to form in the corner of his eyes threatening to spill out.

After pausing for a moment, Shadis dropped the hairbrush onto his desk and picked up the metal ruler.

Reiner flinched in surprise as he felt the cold metal rub against his heated skin.

Wasting no time, Shadis picked up where he'd left and administered another 50 rapid fire spankings to the blonde's upturned rear. 

Reiner howled in agony as the pain spiked to a whole new level. If he thought the brush felt bad on his bare skin, the ruler felt like it was searing into him, burning through his fat and muscle. Reiner shook his head furiously to keep the tears from spilling out.

Stopping for just a second in his ministrations and knowing that this would be the thing to break the young boy under him, Shadis grabbed his student’s muscular, smooth cheeks with one hand and pulled them apart. He began to spank the incredibly sensitive flesh located between his student's reddened orbs.

"Hey coach w-what are you doi-- Ah!!!" Reiner screamed as an all new level of pain filled his senses.

After realizing that Shadis had pulled his cheeks apart and had begun to mercilessly spank him with the metal ruler on that delicate area, Reiner finally broke. He couldn't take it anymore. Tears began to spill from his eyes and run down his cheeks; snot dripped from his nostrils in a steady stream. He began to bawl like a baby yelling cries of mercy as he threw his fist up and down onto the carpet floor. Reiner didn’t care at the moment; he just wanted for his coach to stop spanking him and for the pain in his ass to cease.

Seeing that he had successfully broken the boy down, Shadis decided now was the time for Reiner to admit to his crimes. He brought the boys cheeks together and resumed spanking the neglected orbs of flesh once more.

“So tell me Reiner: why are you being spanked right now?” Shadis said in a calm yet authoritative voice.

“B-Because I threw a m-milk in the cafeteria, coach” Reiner sobbed, kicking his legs out in pain.

“Not only that Reiner, but your actions could have caused a food fight to break out. Not even I would have been able to save you from the punishment Principal Zoe would have given you. You probably wouldn’t have been able to play the rest of the year if things had escalated. You put yourself and your team at risk.” Shadis scolded.

“Y-Yes sir. I’m sorry. I w-won’t do it again” Reiner cried.

“I know you are son but I can’t let you off the hook yet. I need to make sure you not only learn your lesson but that it stays firmly in your mind as well” Shadis said pulling Reiner up from his lap “Now, I want you to bend over the desk and stick your butt out for me. Don’t look back unless I say so. Do this quickly.”

Not wasting a second Reiner did as his coach told him, laying his upper body on the hardwood desk while planting his feet firmly on the ground. He placed his arms under his chin and waited for further instructions. He heard shuffling from his right as Coach Shadis seemed to be looking for something. He was curious as to what it was but didn’t dare look back.

Shadis pulled a long holed paddle from the cabinet and inspected it with a smirk. The same paddle had been used on his butt when he was in high school. His old coach had had a bit of a sadistic side so the words ‘This ass has been thoroughly punished’ were carved into the center. Taking it out, he held the heavy piece of wood in his hand. Even through all the years the wood remained impeccably smooth. Making his way back to the young boy sprawled out on his desk, he placed the paddle on the boy’s burning red ass. He gave his student's bubble butt a couple of light taps.

“What did I tell you the first time Braun? Stick that ass all the way out.” He ordered.

“Yes sir. I-I’m sorry sir.” Reiner whimpered as his back dipped lower while he butt came forward.

“Here we go boy. Now after every swat I want you to count and say ‘Thank you for this spanking’. Understand?” Shadis said.

“Yes sir, I understand” Reiner replied.

“Ok. Don’t worry Braun, you’re almost home free” Shadis said trying to comfort the muscular boy if only for a second.

SWAT!

The sound of the paddle whizzing through the air filled the room. Reiner screamed as it made contact with his ass, feeling blisters already starting to form from the impact of the hard wood.

“T- Thank you for this spanking Coach Shadis!” Reiner yelled as he felt volcanic heat erupt all along his aching ass. His body clenched tightly as he tried to not move for fear of angering his coach. His body betrayed him however as his legs and ass quivered.

"I didn't hear you count Reiner." Shadis said "Do you want to start over?" 

After about the 4th swat Reiner had lost all his energy to scream, kick or clench his cheeks in any way. He lay there limply, crying silently in between reciting the lines Shadis had ordered him to say. The only energy he preserved in his system was something small enough to stick his ass out all the way for Coach Shadis to punish him properly. Reiner felt like complete and utter shit. He felt ashamed. Ashamed for the fact that he he'd disappointed the man who had helped him see his full potential, worked with him ever since he'd joined the team as a little freshman.

Seeing that the punished boy had no more energy left in him, Shadis lightly smiled. He knew from the exhaustion the boy’s body displayed that Reiner was going to remember this lesson for a very long time. So after dealing out the rest of the 20 swats, he placed a hand on the boy’s back and urged him up.

Immediately, the muscular boy turned around and threw himself into his coaches arms, sobbing hysterically as circles were rubbed into his back lovingly. The front of Shadis shirt was quickly stained from the overflow of Reiner’s tears. After about a minute of simply letting the boy cry in silence Shadis grabbed the boy’s chin and tilted it up so that they could meet eye to eye.

“You know I care about this team and you boys a lot right?” Shadis said. “I’m proud of you for sticking it out.”

Reiner nodded silently as tears and snot continued to roll down his face.

Hooking his arms around his coach’s neck and squeezing tighter, Reiner openly wailed into the mans chest not caring what he sounded like or how he looked. All that mattered to Reiner in that moment was the fact that he had made his coach proud of him again. He continued to stand there naked in his arms as his coach shushed and cooed him, holding his head to his chest. He rubbed a hand down Reiner’s neck to his lower back and up again in a comforting rhythm. Finally after Reiner had composed himself, Shadis pulled the boy out of his embrace and took a good long look at him. A feeling of admiration and pride bloomed in his heart as he stared at the boy who had worked so hard all year long, who was leading their team to state and who he was proud to call his student.

Feeling he could ease the boy’s pain further Shadis quickly stepped behind him. He hooked one arm across the boy’s chest and the other around one of the boy’s naked thighs. He lifted the muscular boy up and with a controlled motion dipped the front of Reiner's body downwards. He was faced horizontally about 2 feet above the desk, still being held securely in Shadis's arms. With ease he placed Reiner's entire brawny body gently down on the desk. The entire motion looked like a hold two dancer's or figure skaters would use when performing part of a routine on the ice. However in this case, Shadis was the strong male doing the holding while Reiner was the submissive partner being carried.

Reiner blushed at the feeling of his coach picking him up so intimately. But as soon as he was placed on the hard wood, a thought of horror entered his mind. What if he had done something wrong again and was going to get punished once more? Seeing the look of horror on Reiner’s face and his body tense up, Shadis comfortingly rubbed his back.

“It’s ok Reiner I’m not going to spank you again” Shadis said “Just lay here while I get something for that butt of yours.”

With a bit of shuffling around in his desk Shadis pulled out a small container of green liquid. Made from a mix of savila, aloe vera and various kinds of lotions, Shadis used this homemade recipe on his players whenever they had undergone a particularly painful punishment.

Pouring out a small amount, he rubbed his hands together and brought the container to the other side of the desk; he stood in front of Reiner’s crimson red cheeks.

“Ok Reiner, I’ve got something that’ll help that burning butt of yours. It’s going to hurt at first but eventually its going make you feel better ok?”

“Ok coach, I trust you”

Shadis gave a light smile. “Glad to here it”

With that he placed his oily hands gently on either side of Reiner’s burning globes. Reiner let out a hiss and thrust his hips upwards as the ice cold goop touched his butt and began making his abused flesh feel even hotter. Not expecting the boy’s hips to thrust up involuntarily, Shadis quickly placed one of his hands on the small of Reiner’s back. After making sure he wouldn’t buck up again, he returned his hand back to Reiner’s backside and began massaging the mounds of flesh. Listening to his student, he smiled as Reiner’s hissing quickly turned into sighs of relief.

Shadis continued to rub Reiner’s cheeks in circular motions, occasionally picking up the muscle to massage deeper. As his coach continued to pamper him, Reiner closed his eyes and accidentally let out a low moan; Shadis had decided to pull his cheeks apart and knead that small yet delicate area of flesh. Feeling his cheeks turn as red as his ass he whipped his head around to look at Shadis. Hearing the moan Shadis lifted his head to meet Reiner. Seeing his student sport such an adorable blush, Shadis help as a loud laugh escaped him.

“It’s ok boy, I heard you moan just like that when I saw you rubbing your butt earlier. Don’t be embarrassed about it. You can be as loud as you want, I don’t mind.” Shadis comforted.

Thankful that Shadis wasn’t going to insult him or tease him, Reiner lay there comfortably letting out moans of appreciation here and there with no shame at all. He blushed after a couple of minutes, however, when he realized what Shadis actions were doing to his nether regions. He could feel his hard cock poking into the wooden desk. Though it was highly likely Shadis had already seen his aching member, Reiner closed his legs feeling self-conscious. A second later however, he felt Shadis warm hands gently pull his legs back to their previous position. Turning around to look at the man, Reiner was perplexed and a bit relieved that his coach didn’t look up, seemingly too focused on massaging Reiner’s burning and abused buns. He smiled as he realized that action was probably been a silent message from Shadis saying something like: ‘You’re my beloved student, I don’t care’. With that thought in mind, Reiner soon fell into a deep sleep as his coach continued to soothe him.

After about 15 minutes of massaging in relative silence, Shadis gave the crimson bottom before him a couple of light spanks to wake the sleeping blonde. Disappointed that the free massage was over, Reiner slowly got himself up off the desk wincing as he did so. While Reiner yawned and stretched, Shadis went to his desk and filled out a slip that would excuse Reiner from the classes he had missed.

He handed it to Reiner as well as the container of homemade oil. Reiner gathered up his clothes and he walked out still bucked naked with Shadis to the locker room.

“Ok Braun, make sure you have one of your teammates or a close friend apply that to your rear twice a day.” Shadis instructed pointing at the small container, ”Have them massage that butt of yours for at least 15 minutes and you’ll be able to sit down with only a little pain come Monday morning.”

Reiner nodded his head then ducked his head down and he rubbed the nape of his neck awkwardly.

“Hey coach thanks for um… Spanking me, you know? I-I really needed that.”

Shadis placed a reassuring hand on Reiner’s shoulder and squeezed. “No problem, son. Now get dressed and go to class before I have to put you over my knee again” Shadis said with a chuckle.

“Yes sir” Reiner laughed, a big grin spread across his face.

As Reiner turned to begin changing Shadis couldn’t keep himself from giving one final spank to his student’s adorable rear. The resounding sound of flesh hitting flesh echoed in the empty locker room.

Reiner let out a high pitched yelp at the unexpected slap to his sore rear.

“Hey coach, what gives?!” Reiner pouted while he reached down to rub his newly heated butt.

Shadis let out a hearty laugh. “Oh you know, just one for the road. See you on Monday Braun.” Shadis waved as he made his way back to his office.

Smiling once again Reiner pulled his shirt on and began changing. He winced in pain as he slipped his briefs over his freshly punished butt. While he put his pants, socks and shoes on he thought about how he kind of liked getting punished by Shadis like that. The whole ordeal had given him some intimate student-coach bonding time, not to mention the best butt massage he had ever received. ‘Hmm maybe I’ll have to get punished by coach more often’ Reiner thought as a mischievous smirk formed across his face. As he made his way to class Reiner began to brainstorm all the trouble he could get into come Monday so he could have some more one on one time with his coach.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Always like when big jocks are taken down a peg. For those people who want to read about Bertolt/Reiner please be patient. I will upload the next chapter within a couple of days.


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Finally here is the Reiner/Bertolt chapter! Would have uploaded it earlier but I was having trouble with my internet connection :/ Anyways, it is now up so enjoy :)

“Come on Bertolt, stop laughing! It’s not _that_ funny” Reiner bit out.

He gave a hard glare to his best friend who was currently sprawled out on the bed laughing hysterically like a hyena.

He stood in Bertolt’s room with his pants and briefs pulled down to his knees. School had let out for the week and he was inspecting his bare ass in front of Bertolt’s bedroom mirror.

It had been about 4 hours since he had been harshly punished by Shadis. It had also been 4 hours since he had received the most severe spanking he had ever gotten in his 18 years of living.

After the whole ordeal Reiner had tried to keep on a tough face for the rest of the day; he had to pretend that he wasn’t in an immense amount of pain whenever his ass made contact with anything relatively solid.

“Dude seriously, stop laughing! Do you know how much this shit hurts?” he said.

He took another look at his crimson red, ample butt in the mirror. It turns out his coach had forgotten (‘or maybe he didn’t’ Reiner thought) to tell him the final paddling he’d received had left an imprint on his rear end.

Covering all but the outer edges of his muscular glutes were the unmistakable clear words ‘This ass has been thoroughly punished’. Well if his coach wanted him to keep the lesson he’d learned in mind, this was certainly one way to go about it. Reiner silently cursed himself for having such a big bubble butt; if his ass was smaller the words wouldn’t have been able to fit.

Since Reiner hadn’t been told or bothered to look at his punished backside all day he was perplexed as to why his best friend had first sprawled out on the bed laughing in the first place. I mean, yeah, Reiner had a red ass and that was funny and all but it wasn’t the most hilarious thing in the world.

After Bertolt had pointed and laughed saying “L-Look at your ass in the mirror”, Reiner’s face had turned beet red. However, he was also thankful that so far the only person who had seen him like this was his best friend. He would die of shame if his whole team had seen his marked ass in the showers. He could already imagine his teammates pinning him down taking turns at slapping his backside while laughing and teasing him.

But the worse thing about this imprint was that no matter how much he rubbed it wouldn’t go away. He just prayed that it would disappear before practice on Monday.

“Look Bertolt are you going to help me out or not?” Reiner said beginning to get impatient.

Finally settling down, Bertolt nodded his head. “Ok, ok fine. What do you need me to help you with?”

Reiner picked up the small container of green oil and made his way to his friend.

Bertolt stiffened up and began blushing at how Reiner shamelessly made his way to him with his clothes still around his knees, flaccid penis swinging back and forth. It may have been true that they were best friends but it never ceased to amaze him how Reiner was so open concerning his body when he was around him.

Reiner handed Bertolt the jar of shiny lubricant, averting his eyes from his best friend as he did so.

“Could you uh, do me a favor and umm… rub this on me” Reiner timidly asked.

“Wh-What? I can’t do that” Bertolt sputtered.

“Come on Bertolt, please. You’re my best friend. There’s no one else who I’d trust to do this other than you” Reiner pleaded.

Bertolt hesitated in his answer. He had never done a kind of favor like this for Reiner before. The thought of touching _and_ rubbing his best friend’s muscular pair of buns was causing a familiar tightening in his lower abdomen.

He let out a shaky breathe. “Ok Reiner. I’ll help you” he decided reluctantly.

With a nod Reiner plopped down heavily on the bed and adjusted himself into a comfortable position. He closed his eyes and relaxed his body, fully trusting in Bertolt to do a good job.

Bertolt watched on as Reiner arched his hips upwards to further present his delectable bottom to him. Taking the jar and dispensing some of the green goo into his hands, he rubbed them together and inched his hands toward the globes of flesh.

‘Calm down Bertolt, you’re just doing a small favor for your best friend. No need to freak out.’ Bertolt thought to himself.

Carefully he placed both palms of his hands on each of Reiner’s reddened cheeks. Immediately, the muscles underneath him began to contract and pull away. He heard Reiner let out a hiss of pain from the front of his bed. Fearing he had just inflicted pain upon his best friend, Bertolt began to panic.

“I-I’m sorry” Bertolt stuttered jerking his hands away.

“No Bertolt, don’t stop! Just keep rubbing” Reiner encouraged through clenched teeth. He stuck his butt out once more for his friend to strengthen his point.

Feeling more confident with Reiner’s encouragements, Bertolt put his hands on his friend’s rear end once again. For good measure he cupped each cheek so that Reiner wouldn’t be able to pull away from his touch. Though it broke his heart to hear his friend in pain he continued to rhythmically work the oil onto Reiner’s butt.

Reiner winced and grunted in pain as he felt the familiar heat surge throughout his muscular ass. The pain hurt so much it felt like he was receiving another spanking from Shadis. Still, Reiner willed himself to remain strong. The only thing that kept him from yelling out in pain was his coach’s warning and the expected bliss he would be in soon.

After hearing Reiner’s hissing for a good 20 seconds, Bertolt let a small smile paint his lips when he finally heard a sigh of relief come from the head of his bed.

“Ahhh! That feels so good Bertl” Reiner sighed as he raised his butt up higher in appreciation.

Bertolt gave a soft chuckle to his friend, as he felt himself stir in his jeans. “So Coach Shadis did this to you? What did you do?”

Reiner gave a small frown. “Yeah, he caught me throwing a milk at lunch.” His brow furrowed in anger, “Man it wasn’t even my fault to begin with. Connie was the one who started it! That little jerk almost hit me in the face with his pizza! He’s lucky I didn’t pummel his ass to the ground right then and there.”

Bertolt hummed in response continuing to knead Reiner’s gluteal muscles, rubbing wide circles to cover every inch. He looked appreciatively down at Reiner’s reddened ass. He could feel and see the solid muscle move in waves as he continually massaged the burly blonde. He noted the ostensibly clear tan-line Reiner had; you could obviously see the outline of where Reiner’s tight briefs had hugged his lower half. He also noticed from all the touching and looking that he was already half hard. He was shaken from his thoughts when Reiner called his name.

“Hey Bertl, could you go a little lower? Shadis got me good with the hairbrush down there” Reiner called.

“Oh, um, sure thing” Bertolt replied, moving his hands downward.

A moment passed as Bertolt continued to rub the delicate flesh located at the apex of Reiner’s butt.

“So… Did it really hurt that much?” Bertolt asked.

“Yes dude! It hurt like a bitch. But the worst part was toward the end.” At this part, the blonde hesitated, “He uh… Got me really bad in-between.” A small blush graced Reiner’s cheeks as he tried to make his explanation as vague as possible, praying his friend didn’t ask him to elaborate.

Bertolt’s brow furrowed in confusion, “What do you mean ‘in-between’?”

Reiner sighed heavily. ‘Leave it to Bertolt to not get the hint’ Reiner thought to himself. Even though his friend was an incredibly smart individual he could be really dense sometimes.

“You know dude…” Reiner said, looking back at him while pointing at his hole “ _in-between…_ ”

Bertolt’s brows shot up as he finally understood what Reiner meant.

“Yeah… anyways, he got me really bad there.” Reiner said. As an afterthought, he spoke once again shyly: “You don’t think you could um… uh… get back there for me, would you? Please?”

At Reiner’s suggestion, Bertolt felt himself break out into a nervous sweat. It’s not that he didn’t want to; it was just that if he was going be that close to his friend it would make things so much more real and intimate. Sighing heavily, Bertolt agreed figuring he had already gotten himself in too deep to back out now.

Bertolt applied another coating of the oil to his hands before placing them on Reiner’s rear.

Using one hand he spread Reiner’s bare cheeks while he used his other to gently knead the sensitive flesh. Reiner let a loud, low moan as the feeling of pure bliss shot through his lower body. He had already gotten used to the idea of being able to moan freely around Shadis that he’d forgotten he was in the presence of his best friend. He was feeling so good he didn’t even care that his cock was now almost completely erect. He raised his butt up as much as he could so Bertolt could have plenty of access to massage his aching skin thoroughly.

The low moan Bertolt heard come from Reiner went straight to his groin, his jeans painfully tight as the result of his aching member. He was so mesmerized by the sound he didn’t notice Reiner arch his ass upwards even more. Before he had the time to fully register it, part of Bertolt’s index finger had quickly dipped inside the walls of Reiner’s ass. He felt his finger push past the ring of muscle and a tight heat enveloped the top half of his digit.

Reiner let out another moan as he felt the unexpected coldness of the lubricant dip down into his heated insides. It was a mix of pain and pleasure, fire and ice. Reiner had decided in his mind that overall it actually felt kind of…nice. Noticing that his digit was inside Reiner, Bertolt gave a quiet squeak and pulled his finger out quickly.

Reiner’s body shivered as he felt Bertolt’s finger leave him. Even though it had felt a little weird at first, he wanted Bertolt to do it again. Hoping his friend would agree, he turned his head back. Reiner had barely even noticed that his hips were at least 2 inches off the bed; he was supporting himself on his knees.

“Bertolt, do you think you could do that again?” Reiner said with desperation and need clear in his voice.

“What?! No Reiner, I can’t, I’ll hurt you again. I—“

“Please Bertl. I wouldn’t be asking you this if you were hurting me. I mean, it does hurt a little bit but it’s nothing I can’t handle.” Reiner begged.

Bertolt didn’t want to see his friend beg anymore but he was also conflicted that maybe he was using this opportunity to take advantage; to fulfill his own sexual desires. With a knot forming in his stomach Bertolt nodded nervously in agreement. He coated his finger in the green oil, timidly slipping his finger inside Reiner once again. All the while, the blonde thrust his hips up eagerly trying to bring Bertolt’s digit deeper into him.

“Deeper Bertlolt deeper.” Reiner panted.

Bertolt could clearly hear the arousal that laced Reiner’s voice. Slowly he buried his long finger deep inside until he could go no further before slowly pulling it out once again. He stopped pulling once he saw his nail bed and slipped his finger back in, except a little quicker this time with more confidence. As he picked up the pace, he began to experimentally wiggle his finger inside Reiner’s ass seeing what kind of reactions he could illicit out of his blonde friend. After hooking his slender finger in a certain position he heard Reiner give a loud husky moan; he felt the blonde’s body quiver in ecstasy.

Reiner was in a world of pleasure as he felt the brunette continuously fill him. He felt his now fully erect cock rub furiously against the soft sheets of Bertolt’s bed creating pleasure on both sides of his lower half. As Reiner felt Bertolt’s finger move around inside of him, he suddenly felt an unbelievable sensation course through him. His eyes rolled to the back of his head as Bertolt hit the sensitive bundle of nerves over and over again.

“Oh my God, Bertl that feels incredible. Don’t stop!” Reiner pleaded.

Feeling courageous, Bertolt decided to ignore the blonde below him and took his finger entirely out before coating his index and middle finger with the lubricant. Reiner whimpered as he felt the finger and his pleasure slowly begin to leave him.

They feeling however did not last very long. Letting out a half hiss-half moan, Reiner felt not one but, two fingers penetrate him. Reiner gripped the bed sheets as he felt the pain increase just a little in his ass and lower back; all the while he focused his attention on the grip Bertolt had on his side, the brunette’s thumb stroking over his skin lovingly. Hearing the hiss from the boy on the bed Bertolt only kept the top half of his fingers in so he could give the blonde a moment to adjust to the change. Reiner took in deep breathes while he waited for his body to adapt. After some time he wiggled his hips as a sign for Bertolt to continue. Not missing a beat Bertolt pushed his fingers in completely and repeated the process a second time so Reiner would feel as little pain as possible. In the back of his mind Bertolt was blown away by how in sync they were. It was crazy to think they’d never done this before in yet they remained sensitive to one another’s bodies the whole time.

 

 

Bertolt continued to pull in and out, going faster as the seconds went by. He could feel the warmth of Reiner’s insides heating his fingers but he wanted more. Reiner went wild as he felt both the small sting of the base of Bertolt’s fingers rub against the inner skin of his abused backside while the end continued to hit his sweet spot. His vision began to cloud with splotches of white as his senses took in this newfound sensation. He uselessly rocked his hips side to side as Bertolt continued to dig into him.

Looking down at Reiner’s ass, watching his fingers thrust in and out, Bertolt decided to spice things up even more. Without giving himself time to think he quickly brought his other open hand down upon Reiner’s ass, cupping and squeezing the cheek as he did so.

Reiner yelped at the spike in pain as he felt Bertolt roughly spank his left cheek. However, the pain left as fast as it came, leaving him with nothing but pleasure again. Bertolt was beginning to understand why Shadis had punished Reiner so much: the blonde had an incredibly spankable ass. I mean, obviously that hadn’t been Shadis main reason, but that had to be part of it right?

Despite Reiner’s sounds, Bertolt continued to reheat the blonde boy’s buns. Reiner began to lose all control as he was tugged back and forth between pain and pleasure. The stinging pain of his rear and the pleasure of Bertolt assaulting his prostate were starting to take a toll on him. He could feel his erect cock leaking pre-cum onto the bed. His resolve crumbled as he spoke the words he had always wanted to say but was too afraid to let out from the deepest recesses of his mind.

“Bertolt, I-I want you inside of me” Reiner said.

Bertolt stopped instantly after hearing Reiner’s words. His ears must have been deceiving him.

“W-What?” Bertolt thought he might pass out because his head was spinning wildly.

“Please Bertolt. I-I can’t take it anymore. I need you inside of me now”

Bertolt couldn’t believe what he was hearing. Only in his dreams had he pictured himself engaging in any kind of sexual activity with his husky childhood friend. In yet here he was watching as Reiner lay panting on his bed, body slick with sweat, ass thoroughly stretched and raised up high in anticipation. It may have been true that he had basically already fingered his best friend’s ass but the thought of filling Reiner with his rock hard cock was a new level of intimacy he wasn’t sure he was ready for. Any doubts in Bertolt’s mind however were wiped out when he stared into Reiner’s eyes. The golden irises stared back at him with nothing but genuine want, basically begging for Bertolt to take him. With that Bertolt took his finger out of Reiner and stepped back beginning to remove his pants.

Not wanting to make the brunette feel uncomfortable in his nakedness, Reiner immediately began to strip off his clothes as well. Having quicker hands than his partner, Reiner went back to his previous position completely nude and grunted with impatience as Bertolt used the green lubricant to slick up his aching member. Gripping the shaft of penis and aligning the head in front of Reiner’s anus he penetrated the blonde at a snail’s pace.

Reiner winced in pain as he felt Bertolt’s erect member begin to travel inside him. It was torturing Reiner at how maddeningly slow Bertolt was entering him. He furiously thrust his hips up trying his hardest to get even a centimeter more inside of him.

Once filled, Bertolt began to thrust his hips back and forth as nothing but the sound of slapping skin filled the silence of his room. Bertolt felt the apparent spike in pleasure as his vision blurred in and out while pounding into Reiner.

Reiner clenched his eyes shut as he felt the boy above him ram his prostate again and again. With his cock continuing to ache in need Reiner could already tell he was dangerously close to the edge. He just needed one more thing to push him over, one more thing to send him falling.

“Bertolt, wait. Stop.” Reiner exclaimed.

Fearing he had somehow hurt his best friend the tall boy pulled out and waited with bated breath for his friend to speak. Instead, Reiner quickly turned himself over and lay on his back as he raised his lower limbs. He was determined to look at Bertolt as they shared this intimate moment; he wanted to stare into the brunette’s mesmerizing green eyes as he rode his body toward the edge of bliss.

“A-Are you sure about this?” Bertolt asked.

Reiner did nothing but nod silently in response. Picking up each of Reiner’s heavy legs and situating them atop his shoulder’s Bertolt let out a deep breath and penetrated Reiner a second time. The burly blonde arched his neck backwards and let out a deep moan as Bertolt filled him once again. Bertolt slowly opened his mouth in a silent cry as he felt the walls of Reiner’s insides surround him with heat. Once adjusted, Bertolt began to pull his hips in and out.

The synchronicity of their labored breathes and the intoxicating scent of one another’s scents filled the air around them. Reiner and Bertolt stared into each other’s eyes as their bodies moved together, rhythm becoming frantic with need. Reiner used one hand to grip the bed sheets while the other took hold of his member and gradually began to pump in time with Bertolt’s thrusts. Slowly Bertolt placed his knees on the edge of the bed as he drove deeper into Reiner. Bertolt clutched the back of Reiner’s muscular thighs tightly for support as he looked down at those golden irises.

With the endorphins sending his body on a natural high, Reiner had forgotten about the stinging of his reddened cheeks as Bertolt slammed into him continuously. His knees were almost touching his chest as Bertolt continued to elevate himself.

The boy’s continued to get closer and closer to their climaxes as they bodies drew toward one another. Like the pieces of a jigsaw puzzle, their limbs began to slowly fit together as Reiner felt Bertolt’s warm fingers lace around his own; they pumped Reiner’s erect cock together all without breaking eye contact. They simultaneously pumped and thrust in time as the intimacy of the moment swallowed them whole. Reiner craned his neck upwards as he captured Bertolt lips in a kiss. The boys kiss was messy yet passionate as they rode each other closer the edge. They pulled their lips away after a moment yearning for air to fill their lungs.

Reiner stared up at Bertolt’s face as he was continuously pounded into. With his eyes hazed over in lust and his jaw slackly open in pleasure Reiner had never thought Bertolt looked better than in this moment. Knowing he was the one who had caused Bertolt’s expression Reiner felt his pelvis clench as he went over the edge.

“Bertl, I-I’m gonna cum, I-I’m gonna—“ he cried as his jaw went slack.

Reiner felt the muscles in his entire body constrict as his seed spurted across his naked abdomen and chest. He rode his orgasm out to the very end as he stared at Bertolt’s flushed face. Feeling the walls of Reiner’s anus tighten around his member, Bertolt came with a loud cry soon after. Reiner felt the fullness in his stomach as Bertolt filled him with his seed. Spent with exhaustion, Bertolt pulled out before falling atop Reiner’s brawny body in a heap. Feeling a tightening and flutter in his chest Reiner wrapped his muscular arms around the brunette’s torso and squeezed tight. For a moment they simply lay there in silence. Sensing he was probably heavy, Bertolt rolled off and plopped down next to Reiner with a content sigh.

“Damn that felt good” Reiner laughed, “If this is the kind of thing I can look forward to after Shadis blisters my ass, I should get in trouble more often.”

Bertolt turned on his side to give Reiner a playful slap on the arm. They both laughed and smiled, staring deep into each other’s eyes. With both of them drained from the events that had transpired Bertolt pulled the covers up over them. As Bertolt’s eyes began getting heavy he felt Reiner’s hands wrapped around his midsection and pull him close. Letting himself inhale Reiner’s personal scent of Earth and sweat, he nuzzled himself into the blonde’s chest. Reiner rested his chin on the top of Bertolt’s head and closed his eyes, but not before giving his friend turned lover a small kiss goodnight. With nothing but the sounds each other’s breathing both boys fell asleep peacefully in each other’s arms.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you to everyone who has read the story so far. It means a lot to me :)
> 
>  
> 
> Also I felt the sex scene was a bit long but hopefully you all enjoyed it regardless :)


End file.
